Somehow, Someday, Someway
by Rain Megami
Summary: Sick and tired of the abuse of Konoha Yamanaka Ino leaves and travels to Kusagakure. Only one problem, Kusa is in an allience with Oto. Can Ino manage to keep her cool in this new village? And what happens when she meets Sasuke again? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Escape From Konoha!

Hello everyone! Yes it is I! Back from the dead and as you can see I deleted Who are you? Who am I? Because the inspiration for that story was....well dead. But! This story is chock full of inspiration...at least I hope so...just to say I do love Konoha and it would be the first village I would choose if I was a kunoichi in the Naruto universe, but it's government is DEFIANTLY corrupted. It makes me mad! Humph....anyways enjoy!

* * *

_Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj....Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti...._

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah Ino?"

"Do you ever think about leaving Konoha?"

"Yeah, but it would be too troublesome..."

It wasn't a secret, now a days most of the Konoha chunin and genin wanted to defect from Konoha due to the corrupted government system. Although Tsunade was a great Hokage she still was beyond the power that the elders held over the village and it's shinobi.

Shikamaru glanced over at his blond haired team mate and sighed, Ino had defiantly changed since the death of her father, almost like something had died inside of her.

"Where would you go Ino if you left Konoha anyways? Suna probably wouldn't be good since they're in an alliance with us, Kumo, no we're not on good terms with them, same with Iwa. Kiri might be good. Yuki's out of the question since we also have an alliance with them, Ame wouldn't be a good choice, and Oto is out of the question....."

"Kusa."

Shikamaru gave Ino a lazy but shocked look.

"Why Kusa?"

Ino pulled her knees to her chest and a small, sad smile comes across her face.

"My Kaa-san was from Kusagakure."

Now all of the laziness was gone from Shikamaru, Ino never talked about her mother, NEVER! In fact the only things that the lazy genius knew about her was that she used to be a geisha and that she had been killed when Ino was 8.

"Hey guys!"

The two chunin turned looked behind them to see Chouji heading towards them and then sit down beside Shikamaru.

"Whatcha talking about?"

"Leaving Konoha."

Chouji's happy face turned solemn.

"Yeah...how long do you think it's gonna be before someone leaves?"

Shikamaru looked over at Ino and saw the broken, far away look in her eyes.

**_'I don't think it's gonna be to long Chouji....not long at all...'_**

* * *

"This is it....I'm leaving..."

Ino slowly packed up all of her belongings and wrote a letter to each of the rookie 9, her friends, and to the Hokage, Tsunade. She also put the key to the flower shop in Hinata's letter so she could continue to run the shop if she wanted to. Afterwords Ino locked the door to her house and pocketed the key. She then went to the willow tree outside of the Yamanaka compound and tied each letter to a tree branch. Ino just stood there and watched the breeze sway the letters from side to side, finally the last Yamanaka headed towards the graveyard.

"I'm so sorry Tou-san, I know that you would disapprove me leaving the village but I don't know what to do anymore...if I stay here a day longer I'm gonna kill myself...I can't take the abuse anymore..from Forehead, or the Hyuuga clan...minus Hinata and Neji, and of course...the Elders."

Ino spat the last word out like it was poison, yes the Elders. Ever since the massacre the pressure had really come down upon the three survivors. Ino had practically been forced to enter the Academy and her mother? Hell....they looked at her like she was dog shit. A geisha? What can a geisha do for a clan? Those and were the exact words, and others that Ino never knew, had almost sent Inoichi on a rampage, but thanks to her mothers calm words Inoichi had been saved from an execution. Not to mention that for the past few months they had been harassing her to get married and have children.

Inolit the incense by her parents graves.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to Kusa, after all you always said that if for some reason I had to leave Konoha they would welcome me with open arms."

Ino bowed her head and stood up, taking one last look at were her parents lay before taking off into the night.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"

The current Hokage, Tsunade was jolted awake by the cries of a jonin.

"Wha?! What is it? What's going on?"

"Sorry to wake you Hokage-sama but we have just received word that Yamanaka Ino has left the village!"

Tsunade's face instantly gained a grave look to it.

_**'So it's finally happened, one of the Konoha 12 has left the village....I'm not surprised it was Ino though...Kami-sama that girl has gone through so much pain, loss, and abuse....'**_

"We're already sending ANBU after her, to bring her back to the village unharmed."

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to just let the Yamanaka go but she couldn't do anything about it.

_**'DAMN THEM!!!!'**_

"SHIZUNE!!! BRING ME A BOTTLE OF SAKE!!!"

* * *

Ino raced through the woods as she tried to avoid the ANBU that the village had sent after her.

_**'Shit! Stupid ANBU, I hate them!'**_

Ino came to a rest at a clearing were she was immediately surrounded by ANBU black ops.

"Yamanaka Ino, we have direct orders to bring you back to the village with minimum to no harm to your person."

Ino scowled, they where puppets, the whole lot of them!

"Screw you! I'm not going back to that village ever again!"

The leading ANBU let out a sigh.

"Yamanaka-san. If you return right now the Elders are willing to let this slide."

Ino let out a bitter cold laugh that sent chills down each and every one of the ANUBU's spines.

"The Elders? The Elders can all rot in the deepest pits of Hell for all I care! A group of lousy, selfish, bigots! They're heads are stuffed so far up they're asses that they can't see anything past their own problems! Don't you see? To them we're just puppets, disposable garbage that can easily be replaced, just cattle."

One ANBU lost his cool and headed toward Ino with the intent to kill.

"How dare you speak of the Elders that way you bitch!!"

As the ANBU headed toward her Ino remained cool and calm.

A few feet away from her Ino placed her hands into the sign of the dragon and spoke one word.

"Boom."

The shinobi in front of her blew up, literally. His remains splashed over his fellow ANBU officers as they looked at her in silent horror.

"Who's next?"

All of the ANBU rushed at her but the Yamanaka was to quick for them.

"Ninja art: Death by mind jutsu!"

All of the ANBU stopped in they're tracks and clutched they're heads in agony as their screams pierced the air. One by one they all dropped dead, on the outside it looked like nothing had happend at all but many hours from now medic ninja would discover that they're brains had exploded inside of they're heads.

Ino gave all of them a sad glance.

"May Kami-sama guide you safely to the after life."

Ino bowed in respect to her former fellow ninja and made her way again to Kusagakure.

* * *

-Laughs nervously- Hopefully this one will turn out better then the other...-Sweat drops- And sorry about the lame title....Ja ne!

Song Translation: Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj....Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti....=Angels and demons were circling above me....Swishing through the hardships and milky ways....

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Kusagakure!

Weeeeeeeeeee! I'm so exited that I decided to update today! Just a few hours after I published my first chappy! In the manga I can't wait for Danzo's head to be popped like a balloon! -Evil laugh- ....-Ahem- Moving on.....

* * *

_Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot....Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog...._

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! I regretfully report that Yamanaka Ino has killed all the ANBU sent after her and has escaped, she is now to be considered a missing-nin."

Tsunade sighed and rests her head on her hands, inside however she was jumping for joy that Ino had escaped.

"How exactly did the ANBU die?"

The messenger how had reported to her looked very pale as he handed her the file.

"Well one of them was blown up, without the use of explosives and the rest of the ANBU's brains seemed to have been detonated inside of their heads."

As Tsunade looked over the reports her face grew more and more serious.

_**'So, Inoichi taught her those jutsu before he died....if she can do all of her clans jutsu then she could be considered as powerful as Orochimaru!'**_

"You! Bring me Nara Shikamru and Akamichi Chouji immediately!"

The messenger saluted to Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

The messenger then disappeared to leave Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later Ino had reached the gates of Kusagakure with a smile on her face.

"Finally...now all I need to do is talk to the Kusakage and get myself set up."

Ino knocked on the wooden gates and a few moments later to Jonin on guard answered her.

"State you name and buisness."

"Yamanaka Ino! I am hear to speak to the Kusakage!"

The two jonin looked shocked for a moment.

"Of course Yamanaka-san! Welcome back to Kusagakure."

The gates were opened for Ino and she quickly headed toward to Kusakage's office.

* * *

"Shikamaru, Chouji. I'm pretty certain that you don't know why your here."

Shikamaru and Chouji both shook their heads, why the Hell would they know why they were woken up at 1:00 in the frickin morning to go and talk to the Hokage?

"Well....as of 12:00 last night Yamanaka Ino left the village and killed five ANBU and as such, considered a missing nin of Konohagakure."

The two males recated as any two good friends would, they freaked out.

"WHAT?! Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious!! Why would Ino leave the village in such a way that it would make her a missing nin?!"

That was Chouji's outburst, Shikamaru just stood next to his friend so quietly one would think that he was made of stone.

"I'm not sure why she would leave in such a way but first things first, do either one of you know where Ino would leave to?"

Shikamaru shifted around uncomfortably, he wasn't sure if he should tell Tsunade or not. What if she sent more ANBU after her?

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I promise not to send any ANBU after her or try to force her to come back, this was her decision and I don't want to force her to stay somewhere she is obviously unhappy, but I need to know so I can protect her."

"Kusagakure."

Chouji and Tsunade looked over at Shikamaru.

"Why on earth would she go to Kusagakure? She knows full well that they are in an alliance with Otogakure!"

Shikamru looked down and took out a cigarette, lighting it before taking a deep breath.

"According to Ino her Okaa-san came from Kusa."

* * *

Ino reached the Kusakage's office in no time and was let in with no questions asked, he also received many 'Welcome backs' from those that knew her.

She stepped into the village leaders office and bowed respectively.

"Ohayo Kusakage-sama."

"Ino! Oh my it's been so many years! You look wonderful now! So much like your mother!"

The old woman behind her desk got up and quickly moved over to Ino to give her a near bone crushing hug.

"Oh! C-can't breathe K-Kusakage-sama!"

The old woman let go of Ino and playfully hit her arm.

"Now now. You know better than to call me Kusakage-sama! It's Hana-baachan to you miss."

Ino scratched the back of her head and laughed, Usagi Hana always proclaimed herself as Ino's grandmother the moment she had met the young girl.

"Now Ino, please tell me what you are doing here so early in the morning, and without any notice."

The blond haired girls face grew solemn.

"I have recently become unhappy living in Konoha...my Tou-san was killed on a suicide mission....he was unaware that it was a suicide mission....and that made me the last Yamanaka in the village. The village Elders had been pressuring me to get married and have children but I did not want that, so late last night I left the village and killed about five ANBU to escape, offically making me a missing nin. I came here to request to become a ninja of Kusagakure, and to live here."

Anger and hate burned in Hana's eyes as she let Ino's story sink in.

"Ino, of course you may become a ninja of Kusa...but you are aware that we are in an alliance with Oto..and Orochimaru who I understand is enemy number one of Konoha."

"Hai. I am aware but I do not care, I swear not to attack him or any other Oto ninja, should they come here."

Hana nodded and took out of Kusagakure headband.

"Now I need you to repeat after me Ino. I, Yamanaka Ino."

"I, Yamanaka Ino."

"Swear my loyalty to Kusagakure."

"Swear my loyalty to Kusagakure."

"To protect and serve the village and it's people."

"To protect and serve the village and it's people."

"To break all ties and bonds with Konohagakure."

"To break all ties and bonds with Konohagakure."

"And to never to turn my back on the village."

"And to never turn my back on the village."

Hana smiled and handed Ino her forehead protector which she tied around her waist.

"Welcome new Kusagakure ninja, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino smiled with pride and bowed again to the Kusagakure.

"I trust that you know where your Okaa-san's villa still is."

"Hai! I remember right where it is Hana-baachan."

Ino bowed one last time and ran out of the office, happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Ino looked up at her Mother's villa upon reaching it, she could never get use to it's immense size, it was almost as big as the Hokage's palace!

"Home again home again..."

When Ino opened up the door she was instantly bombarded by the maids that lived there.

"Ino-sama! It's been so long! How may we serve you? Can we get you anything? You must be hungry after your long journey! Shall we fetch some food for you? Or how about if we draw you a bath?"

Ino held up her hands and the maids stopped talking.

"That all sounds wonderful, but I would like to be alone for about a half an hour, is that ok?"

The head maid nodded.

"Of course Ino-sama. Just call us when you are ready."

"Don't worry I will."

The maids scurried off, whispering to each other about how much Ino had grown and how much she looked like her mother now.

Ino made her way upstairs and to the music room, one of her most favorite rooms in the villa.

Upon opening the door she headed toward the grand piano and sat down on the bench and opened up the top to gain access to the keys.

She tested out the keys a few times to see if they where still working and once hearing that they were all in working condition she began to play a song she wrote herself.

"Ooooooh, oooooooh, oooooooh.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did.

Ladadada.

I will not let myself,

Cause my heart so much misery.

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard.

I've learned the hard way,

To never let it get that far!

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk!

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me!

Because of you I am afraid....

I lose my way,

And it's not too long before you point it out.

I cannot cry,

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes.

I'm forced to fake,

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life.

My heart can't possibly break,

When it wasn't even whole to start with!

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk!

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me!

Because of you I am afraid.....

I watched you die,

I heard you cry every night in your sleep.

I was so young,

You should have known better than to lean on me!

You never thought of anyone else,

You just saw your pain!

And now I cry in the middle of the night,

For the same damn thing!!!!

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk....

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything!

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in!

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty!

Because of you I am afraid....

Because of you....

Ooooooh...

Because of you....

Oooooooooh...."

Ino let the last notes die out and looked out the window, wondering if her life was gonna get any easier from here on out.

* * *

Note note note! The song was written about one of the Konoha 12 and it's either male or female! Try and figure out who Ino wrote it about! Hope you all liked this and no I don't own Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. And if I owned Naruto I'd be fucking rich and the show would be focused on Ino.

Song Translation: Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot....Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog....=Don't know happiness from....Who knew it but couldn't give it....

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistant flamers will be pelted by hail.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day In Paradise!

Alright! Third chapter! I'm feeling pretty good about this story! And I'm sorry about the other two....I can't think of anything for them. Sorry! Congrads to Kiwi4me for guessing who the song in the last chapter was about! It was about Sakura!

* * *

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites...Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris...Nalybuites' nalyubuites...Aeria gloris, aeria gloris..._

Tsunade sighed as she listened to the protest and angry words of the Konoha elders and the leaders of the clans. Only a few hours ago she had talked to the Kusakage and reassured the woman that she would not send ANBU after Ino or try in anyway to get the girl back, she had also swore that she wouldn't tell the elders where Ino had gone.

"Hokage-sama! We must send more ANBU after Yamanaka-san! We can't allow her to get away like this!"

Tsunade listened to the others agree with that statement as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

One of the elders, known as Danzo looked furious.

"And why not?! She is now a missing nin and we MUST get her back!"

His words scalded the air and Tsunade frowned, she really didn't like Danzo.

"Well Danzo-san, Ino is not known as a missing nin anymore, she has gone to another village and they have accepted her into their ninja ranks."

An angry shout came up from nearly everyone.

"Tell us where she has gone to! She MUST be brought back!!!"

This came from Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Tsunade pursed her lips and steadied her gaze on Hiashi.

"Iie. I have promised the Kage of the village that she went to that no ANBU would be sent after her and she would be left alone. I'm not telling you there whereabouts of her location because I don't trust most of you to let her live in peace."

Danzo and Hiashi both sent Tsunade death glares while she sent one right back.

"Yamanaka Ino's files no longer exist in this village because they have been sent to her new village, records of both of her parents and her clan have also been sent there as well. The Yamanaka flower shop is now in Hyuuga Hinata's care and anyone that tries to break into it or the Yamanaka compound shall be arrested immediately and the action shall be considered an S-class crime. That is my final decision, your all dismissed."

One by one the elders and the clan leaders left the meeting room, some like Danzo and Hiashi gave Tsunade angry looks while others like Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Choza gave her greatful looks. Once everyone had filed out Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Now all that's left to do is to break the news to the rest of her classmates."

* * *

Ino woke up feeling refreshed and happier than she had in years. Soon after she woke up a maid came into her room with a tray with breakfast for her that consisted of a bowl of soba, anpan, a small bowl of white rice, and a cup of steaming green tea.

"Good morning Ino-sama! I have brought you some breakfast before you can start your day. If this is not to your liking I shall bring it back and deliver whatever you wish."

Ino smiled brightly as the maid handed her the tray.

"No this is fine Minga-san, domo arigato. Itadakimasu."

The maid waited for a few moments before speaking again.

"Would you like to know what has happened recently in Kusagakure and what important events shall be happening soon?"

Ino nodded as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hai, I would like to know."

"Well a week before you arrived the new genin have graduated from the academy, six of last years genin became chunin, eight of last years chunin became jonin, and seven ninja recently became USNA."

Ino looked up from her soba for a moment. USNA stood for Undercover Special Ninja Assassin's and where Kusa's equivalent of Konoha's ANBU.

"Awesome, please continue."

"We had our rice harvest about two weeks ago and had the festival, ninja from Oto came to talk with the Kusakage about a treaty about four weeks ago. And coming up is the Kusakage's birthday and....the Otokage and some of his ninja will be coming here for a visit."

Ino nearly choked on her rice when she heard the last part.

_**'Orochimaru and some of his ninja?! Here?! Well...it would have had to have happen sooner or later....I just wish it had been later...'**_

"That reminds me Ino-sama, the Kusakage needs to talk to you as soon as possible."

Ino nodded and handed they tray back to the maid who bowed to her and walked out of her bedroom, soon after she left another maid came into the room and bowed.

"Ohayo Ino-sama. Shall I get some clothes for you? Would you like civilian clothes or a kimono to wear today?"

Ino got out of her bed and stretched a few times.

"No thank you, I would just like my ninja outfit, if it's clean that is."

The maid nodded quickly.

"Hai. We washed it last night along with all the other clothes you brought. I shall go and get it and leave you to freshen up."

As soon as she left two more maids came into Ino's room and one made the bed while the other drew a bath for Ino.

* * *

Ino raised her hands above her head and yawned loudly as she walked out of her mothers estate.

"The maids are so nice and polite, I can get used to this!"

As she walked down the streets many people waved to her and said hello to her, after all she was the daughter of one of the most important women that had lived in the village.

As Ino reached the Kusakage's building she was escorted to the office and left alone with the woman.

"Ohayo Ino-chan! How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Ino smiled and nodded.

"Hai! I feel so much better today! What can I do for you Hana-baachan?"

Hana grew serious and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm sure that one of your maids informed you that Orochimaru will be visiting the village in a few days and I have to ask you to be here when he arrives. I know that you don't like him and hold a lot of hate for the man but the things is, your the leader of the Yamanaka clan now and as such you need to be present for all of the villages meetings."

Ino frowned as Hana told her this. She really hated Orochimaru, in fact she had gone up against the man once, her had put her in the hospital in critical condition for a month, he had also wounded her face terribly which was why Ino covered one of her eyes.

"I understand Hana-baachan. I will be there and I shall not attack him."

The Kusakage leaned forward and looked at Ino.

"Ino-chan. You don't have to worry about him attacking anyone, we are in an alliance and as such we are not in any danger. Since you are now a ninja of Kusagakure he and his ninja have no need to attack you. I trust you not to attack him but I have to ask you not to bring any weapons. Do I make myself clear Ino-chan?"

"Crystal clear."

Hana smiled and waved Ino out.

"You can go now dear, oh and you probably won't have any missions for a while so don't worry about that."

Ino bowed to the Kusakage and left the office to do some serious thinking.

* * *

Alright! Next chapter is when Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke make their appearances! Tsunade really laid down the law at the meeting! I'm so exited! Stay tuned everyone!

Song Translation: Nalybuites' nalybuites...Aeris gloris aeris gloris...Nalybuites' nalybuites...Aeris gloris aeris gloris...=Watch in awe watch in awe...Aeris gloris aeris gloris...Watch in awe watch in awe...Aeris gloris aeris gloris...

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting!

Here's chapter 4 everyone! Sorry for not updating, school is a bitch.

* * *

_I am calling, calling now...Spirits rise and falling..._

A few days after Ino's talk with the Kusakage she woke up and groaned, pulling the covers over her head and willing herself to fall back asleep.

"Kuso....Orochimaru is gonna be here today...and if he's here....Kabuto will be as well...WHY ME?!"

Ino let out a wail into her pillow and fell silent until a maid stripped the covers off of her.

"Time to get up Ino-sama. Go take a bath and when you are out I will have several kimono's laid out for you to choose from"

Ino sighed, knowing that she couldn't win this battle and rolled off the side of her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later Ino came out of the bathroom with a bathrobe around her and drying her hair off with a towel.

"The kimono's are right there Ino-sama, I hope they are to your liking."

The maid bowed to her and stepped out of the room to give Ino some privacy.

Ino's eyes scanned all of the kimono's on the bed but one caught her eye.

_**'Hmmmm...orange? Kaa-san always said not to wear orange unless your feeling confident, which I am not. But she also said it was a good color to wear it if your trying to be confident....so yeah! This one will work!'**_

Ino picked up a deep orange kimono with silver sakura petals and golden leaves decorating the fabric and the obi was a deep crimson color with gold trimming.

After putting it on Ino slipped on a pair of geta and was out the door to the meeting.

* * *

"Two of my three least favorite people in this world just have to be here...."

Ino cursed her luck as she walked through the doors.

_**'It's not bad enough that Orochimaru is gonna be here but that pervert Kabuto too!'**_

Yes, Ino had met Kabuto before. It was right after the chunin exams and he had tried hitting on her! Yuck. To make matters worse whenever she was on a mission that involved Oto Kabuto just always ended being there.

"Pervy stalker..."

Ino checked her hair in a hanging mirror before going into the meeting room.

* * *

She was relived to find that Orochimaru wasn't there yet and neither was Kabuto. But many of the clan leaders of Kusa where there and talking to each other.

"INO-CHAN!!"

Suddenly Ino found herself squished into a woman's bosom while said woman squeezed the shit out of her.

"OOF!"

"Ino-chan! It's been much too long! You look so much like your Kaa-san now! And I bet your even stronger than your Oto-san!"

Ino finally managed to get out of the death hug to see who it was, and she smiled upon seeing it was one of her mothers friends, Pryde Kaneko.

"Ohayo Pryde-san."

The large woman in front of her let out a loud laugh and patted Ino's head.

"My dear! Please, it's just Kaneko! Pryde-san makes me feel too old. You know, my daughter just graduated from the academy! I'm sooooo proud of her! My little Kitty-kat!"

"I assume that she has then Kekki Genkai?"

"Oh but of course my dear! She quite talented with it to!"

Ino smiled and took her seat at the table next to Kaneko and chatted with her quietly while they waited.

After a while Ino stopped talking and curled her hands into fists. He was here, she could feel his chakra and it made her want to run away screaming but she didn't dare do that.

**_'I won't let some Anaconda reject intimidate me! HELL YA!!!'_**

The Kusakage took her seat at the end of the table and at that very moment Orochimaru entered the room followed by Kabuto and...

_**'SASUKE?!'**_

* * *

Sasuke was not happy. In fact he was pissed. While Orochimaru could be training him to be stronger he choose to go to Kusagakure to discuss business with there Kage.

_**'Great, now I'm stuck in this crap village with these stupid villagers for Kami-sama knows HOW long!'**_

Sasuke silently scowled at Orochimaru's back while they walked towards the Kusakage's tower, which caused Kabuto to glare at him and in turn Sasuke whacked Kabuto in the back of his head with the butt of his katana.

Kabuto pitched forward and almost fell flat on his face but caught himself before he could, cursing under his breath and rubbing the new lump on top of his head.

Sasuke smirked at Kabuto and fastened his katana on his back again.

_**'Che. That'll teach him.'**_

"If you two are done fighting, we're here."

It always creeped Sasuke out how Orochimaru seemed to have eyes in the back of his head.

"Whatever."

When they stepped into the meeting room Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head.

_**'INO?!'**_

* * *

Orochimaru's golden eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the Yamanaka heir sitting at the meeting table.

_**'Well well well....Yamanaks Ino....it would appear that she ran away from Konoha...it would appear so...'**_

He grinned creepily at Ino and was amused when he saw her form tense up, the movement was very slight but he still saw it.

_**'Trying to be brave Yamanaka? Heh....'**_

* * *

Kabuto was also shocked but after a few moments he winked at Ino and she shivered in disgust.

_**'So your here too Ino-chan. Konoha finally got to much for you eh?'**_

* * *

Ino clenched her hands so tight that her nails dug into her palms, ready to break the skin at any moment.

_**'Of course Sasuke's with him, he left Konoha to go to Orochimaru for power. Stupid Ino, stupid, stupid, stupid! No no no...calm down, deep breath, show no fear or nervousness.'**_

Orochimaru sat at the last open seat which unfortunately was right across from Ino so he kept staring at her, trying to intimidate her. After a few moments she didn't move and he frowned.

"Kusakage-san...I'm interested to know why a Konoha ninja would be here."

Ino decided to take this opportunity to speak up for herself.

"Former Konoha ninja. I defected from Konoha and came here to Kusa, I am now a Kusagakure nin and my complete loyalty resides with the Kusakage and the people of this village."

"It's true Otokage-san. Yamanaka-san is now apart of this village and has sworn her loyalty to us. I trusts that you have no problems with this?"

Orochimaru smirked again.

"Not at all. Please, let us start the meeting."

* * *

The next two hours were like Hell to Ino. It took every fiber in her being to not break down under Orochimaru's gaze and show him how frightened she was. The fact that he always asked her opinion of every single thing didn't help either.

After the meeting was over Orochimaru made an announcement that nearly had Ino lean over to try and strangle him.

"I think I shall be spending some time here, just to see how things are going. I am also curious about this years genin and chunin."

Sasuke looked ready to behead him with his katana.

When they were all dismissed Ino was the first one out the door, she wanted to go home and relax for two hours in the estates private hot springs. But as her luck would have it, someone stopped her.

"Ino-chan, what a plesent surprise to see you here."

The Yamanaka whirled around to find herself face to face with a smirking Kabuto, she instantly let out some of her nervous and frustrated feelings out on him.

"What the Hell do you want Kabuto?!"

Kabuto chuckled and pushed his glasses up.

"Now now, I don't think the Kusakage would be happy to hear that I got this kind of treatment."

"The Kusakage told me I couldn't be rude to Orochimaru, she never said anything about the person who bends over backwards to kiss his powdered ass."

Kabuto's face turned red from anger and he growled at her.

"Your lucky your cute Ino-chan."

"I'm more than cute. Unlike you I have my own brain, speaking of which, shouldn't you be running off to your master to see if he wants to plug in the 'Your my bitch and I'm gonna fuck you tonight' chip?"

Now Kabuto lost it.

"YOU WANNA GO YAMANAKA?!"

"BRING IT PILL STUFFER!!"

They both glared at each other and sparks flew.

"Kabuto, if your done being an idiot and picking fights we're leaving."

They're staring contest was broken apart when Sasuke came upon the scene.

"Yeah sure whatever. See you later Ino-chan."

He gave her a smirk as she walked past him and Sasuke, they briefly made eye contact.

"Uchiha"

"Yamanaka."

She made her way out to the streets and to the steps of her house before she fainted from the sheer stress of the day.

* * *

Wow! Lot's of tension! And it's about to get more and more interesting! By the way, my nickname for Kabuto is Pill stuffer. I have no idea why. lol And yes I know that Kusagakure, aka village hidden in the grass does not have a Kage but this be my story!

Song Translation: No translation

Flames will be doused by my water powers, persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
